


Drown Me In Fire (But Don't Leave Me To Burn)

by Buckets_Of_Stars



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels Nest Because I Say So, Animal Instincts, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Complete, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crying, Cute Aziraphale (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kinda, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Nesting Aziraphale, Nesting Instincts, Non-sexual heats, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Crowley (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Tags Are Hard, They are married, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckets_Of_Stars/pseuds/Buckets_Of_Stars
Summary: Aziraphale knew that his nesting heat was soon approaching. He had a plan, one that Crowley was well aware of and would also be prepared for. They had been dealing with them for years, after all, and this one should be no different. Azirapahle was sure of it.Too bad it had to hit the second his husband was away.





	Drown Me In Fire (But Don't Leave Me To Burn)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi guys! I'm back at it again lol I hope you enjoy this one and please let me know what you think! :D
> 
> Prompt by @anon on Tumblr: I'm not sure if you take requests (if not, no worries at all!) but I absolutely adore your writing and I was just wondering if at all possible, could you please maybe write a nesting fic? it doesn't have to be like, sexual if you don't want it to be/are not comfortable w that, but I'd just love to see Zira like, getting overwhelmed and anxious, looking for things to put in his nest and not wanting to be far from Crowley and Crowley just being completely supportive and loving towards his angel!
> 
> Ps. to help explain something: its my headcanon that Zira gets like “nesting heats” every month and a more sexual heat every six months or so :D the one he is experiencing in this fic is a “nesting heat” cause its cute af 
> 
> PPs: Crowley can’t teleport in this fic because I say so XD
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Good Omens.

* * *

Aziraphale paces the cold floor of his bookshop, picking up and putting down various items as his heartbeat races under his skin. 

Sweat beads his forehead and he reaches up to wipe away the moisture with a shaking hand, swallowing another lung full of air. His heat had hit him hard this month–not the sexual kind though, that’s next month–but he can still feel the anxiety clawing at his skin. 

He needs to nest, to build something where he feels completely, 100% safe.

And he can’t do that if Crowley isn’t home.

Smothering a whine with the back of his hand, the angel stumbles over to his bookshelf, grabbing the nearest novel and bringing it up to his nose to sniff.

_No. Not good enough._

He puts it back with a harsh sigh, swallowing against the sudden lump in this throat. 

God, everywhere is burning. 

His whole body feels like it’s on fire, an itchy, blazing sensation that makes his whole frame tremble. The force of it nearly knocks Aziraphale off his feet and he reaches out, grabbing onto the nearest wall for support. 

He needs Crowley.

Zira needs his husband. The demon was away for a little bit, something about needing to get the Bentley washed with hellfire. Aziraphale isn’t entirely sure what that means, to be honest, but right now he can’t force himself to care. 

Not when another round of trembling causes his teeth to chatter. 

Jerking away from the wall, the angel makes it over to the phone on his desk, picking up the receiver with shaking hands. He gulps, pulling at the collar of Crowley’s black shirt, before dialing the number he knows by heart.

The phone rings for a few breathless seconds, before his husband finally answers, the sound of his voice causing Zira to bite down on a sudden sob. 

“Hello, love.” Crowley says, a smile in his voice. “I didn’t forget anything again, did I?”

Aziraphale takes a deep breath, fully intending on telling his husband that everything’s fine and to not worry, but instead chokes on a cry, his chest heaving. 

Crowley’s whole demeanor changes in an instant, alarm and concern coloring the demon’s next words. “Aziraphale? Dove, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

“N-No.” The angel whispers, ducking his head as tears begin to slip from his clenched shut eyes. “Crowley, p-please, I need you.” 

The sound of the Bentley’s motor roars in the background, and if it wasn’t for Aziraphale’s supernatural hearing, he would have never heard his love’s next words. 

“Angel, talk to me please, what’s wrong?” A pause. “Is it your heat?” 

The blonde sobs, another jolt racking his body and the phone shakes in his grip. “ _Yes._ ”

“Shit.” Crowley hisses, before his voice grows softer, and Aziraphale lets out another cry at the sound, his whole body blazing. “Okay, honey. It’s okay, shh. I’m gonna be home in just a second. Can you sit down for me, sweetness?” 

Aziraphale sinks to the floor without a second thought, the hardwood under his ass sending another shiver through his frame. He whines at the sensation, needing his mate with another fiery passion that has him clenching his eyes shut once more.

“Aziraphale, listen to me okay? Listen to my voice, baby.” Zira nods even though he knows Crowley can’t see him. “Are you sitting?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Alright, good job, angel.” Crowley coos over the phone and Aziraphale smiles a little at the praise. “Good. I’m gonna be home in just a few minutes. Tell me what you need, my darling.” 

The angel suddenly sobs, his grip on the phone tightening and he can feel the metal grow impossibly warm under his palm. “Y-You. Crowley, please, dear. I need you, please.” 

Crowley groans as though in pain, his voice thick. “I know, sweetheart, I know, I’m on my way, I swear. Is this a nesting heat, love, or a sexy times one?” 

Aziraphale feels a small, wet laugh bubble up at the chosen name of his other heat and the angel can tell Crowley is smirking a bit through the phone. 

“Y-You, uh, you know I hate it when you call it that, darling.” Aziraphale says, swallowing and bringing his knees up to his chest. He rests his chin on his legs, shivering. “However, this particular h-heat is a nesting one.”

Crowley blows a raspberry. “Okay, okay, good. You already have anything set up, honey?” 

Zira shakes his head, brushing a sweat soaked curl from his forehead. “N-No. It just came on suddenly. I t-think it might be from the weather, it has been very-very chilly lately.” 

The demon makes a noncommittal sound under his breath. “Could be.” 

There is silence for a few seconds, broken only by Aziraphale as he jerks against the ground, scratching at his arms with blunt nails. 

“C-Crowley.” He whines, blinking back more tears. “A-Are you almost h-here?” 

Instead of answering, the demon just bursts through the door, his red hair aflame and his scent warm and familiar and filled to the brim with love and adoration and concern. He is immediately next to Aziraphale, gathering the trembling angel into his arms.

Aziraphale leans into him with a sob, burying his face into his mate’s strong chest and wrapping his arms around him, practically crawling into Crowley’s lap.

The demon doesn’t seem to mind, however, just pulls Zira closer and lifts his angel’s chin up, crashing his lips against Aziraphale’s with enough force to send them leaning backwards. 

Aziraphale moans into the kiss, feeling Crowley rub his hands up and down his back as they breathe each other in.

His touch cools something in Aziraphale that the angel didn’t even know existed.

Finally, Crowley pulls back with a wet pop, resting his forehead against the angel’s as they catch their breath, his yellow eyes soft and glowing in the lights. His lips lift in a small smile when he catches the blonde’s eyes and Aziraphale swallows. 

“Come on, angel.” His mate says softly, beginning to stand up and pulling Aziraphale with him. “Let’s get you settled, hmm?” 

His arms are locked tight around Zira’s waist and the angel allows himself to lean fully against Crowley, knowing his husband will keep him steady. They make their way up the stairs, into the small bedroom Aziraphale set up for this specific purpose. 

“Can I put you down, dove?” Crowley asks, his fiery presence sending waves of calm over the angel.

Aziraphale grips his love tighter even as he nods his consent. “For only a-a moment, please dearest.”

“Of course.”

After gently disposing his mate onto the fluffy bed, Crowley begins to go around and gather small pillows and blankets from the floor. He rubs them along his neck, coating them in his scent before handing them to Aziraphale, who settles them around him in a small pile. 

Each item, no matter how small, soothes an ache in the angel and he slowly begins to calm down, his pulse no longer racing under his skin. 

Finally, Crowley is done and climbs into the bed, immediately pulling Aziraphale close. 

“Do you want to get changed?” The demon asks, pressing his lips against his husband’s forehead. 

Zira shakes his head, snuggling closer and breathing out a sigh. “No, my dear, I quite like this shirt.”

Crowley snorts, the sound vibrating under the angel’s cheek. “Because it’s mine.”

“Exactly.”

“Minx.” 

“You love me, however, my dear.” 

Crowley laughs, reaching up to smooth out a curl from his husband’s face. Aziraphale leans into the touch, scooting further into the demon’s warm embrace. 

“More than anything, sweetheart.” The demon whispers, his heartbeat steady under Aziraphale’s chin. “More than anything in this whole entire universe.” 

The fire under the angel’s skin finally cools down to a simmering ember and he relaxes, surrounded by his mate and completely safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos make my day and comments fuel my writing! :D


End file.
